fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 25/7/16
(The show opens with a video package recapping Summer Showdown. The matches are recapped, especially Shinsuke Nakamura vs The Rock and Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Hideo Itami. Finally, Kevin Owens vs Kazuchika Okada is recapped in great detail – including Baron Corbin’s return and Sami Callihan’s debut.) SEGMENT 1: ''Kazuchika Okada comes out to the ramp with the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship as the crowd boos. Dario Cueto comes out next with Brock Lesnar and Rowe and Hanson next to him. Okada enters the ring holding up the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship as the crowd continues to boo.'' Cueto: This is my dynasty. Chaos is MY show, and now its championship is in my control too. I am the ruler, who holds his grip on the kingdom with an iron fist. That fist can be benevolent, if you stand by, or that fist can be cruel, if you oppose me. Well, last night you all saw what happens to those who oppose me. Your precious Kevin Owens, who almost walked away champion too, fell at our hands. It doesn’t matter that he did beat Kazuchika Okada, clean at that, it doesn’t matter that Baron Corbin came to save the day – I ALWAYS WIN. I am the king, I am the ruler, and I AM THE GOD OF THIS SHOW! CHAOS IS MY EMPIRE AND NOW IT HAS BECOME MY DYNASTY! WITNESS MY ARMY – THE RAINMAKER, THE WAR MACHINE, THE BEAST… and one of my secret weapons… THE ASSASSIN, SAMI CALLIHAN! Sami Callihan’s music hits as he comes down to the ring and shakes hands with Dario Cueto. Callihan gets nuclear heat. Cueto: Welcome, welcome. Now, I’m sure Sami and Kazuchika have much to say, but now is not the time. And as my generals IN MY ARMY, they know their responsibilities and they understand how to LISTEN to superiors. That’s a problem Kevin Owens had. See Kevin, if you had such a problem with Shane potentially being fired, why challenge him in the first place? You have challenged me too, yes, but I am not stupid enough to let my empire crumble away from me. I don’t fight, my army does. And now you will LEARN to never challenge me again. Kevin Owens comes out to the ramp to a huge pop. Owens: You’re right. I made a mistake challenging you. I made a mistake thinking I can fight you and your bullshit system. I did beat Okada, and he had to cheat to steal the title. You know what, I don’t care whether or not I don’t have the belt. I know I’m the true champion, and I want my rematch. You can be as crooked as you want, but you can’t deny me what’s guaranteed in my contract. Cueto: You’re right too Kevin. You’ll get your rematch. But it doesn’t say in your contract it needs to be a one on one. At Life Sentence, I’m going to lock you in an elimination chamber with Kazuchika Okada… and Rowe and Hanson… AND BROCK LESNAR! It’s going to be for the Chaos World Championship of course, but here’s the catch, it doesn’t matter which one of us wins, the title will stay with HYDRA. Don’t worry Kevin, I’m not wholly cruel either, I’ll give you one of your friends in the match. Here’s a small problem though, they’re going to have to fight for it, so let me announce tonight’s main event – Randy Orton vs Kota Ibushi for a spot in the Elimination Chamber! I’ve said this a hundred times already ese but it’s always going to be true… you’re going to regret opposing me. Owens’ stares down Cueto and the rest of HYDRA as the crowd boos. Okada steps forward and holds up the championship while Owens looks on. MATCH 1: '''reDragon (Kyle O’Reilly and Bobby Fish) vs The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) Fish picks up the win with a sit out suplex slam on Jey. '''SEGMENT 2: A vignette airs for RPG Vice. Beretta and Romero are announced to debut next week. Hideo Itami comes out with the International Championship to a standing ovation. Itami holds the title up on the turnbuckles as the crowd continues to cheer. Itami: Second time is the charm. After ROTC, losing clean to Tanahashi, I was extremely discouraged. I thought that everything he said was true, that he really was greater than me, greater than Kenta Kobashi, and greater than this championship. But this weekend at Summer Showdown, I proved him wrong. I showed the Ace of the Universe that the Black Sun has arrived and taken his place at the top of the International division. If there’s one thing Tanahashi was right about, it’s that this championship matters just as much as the World title, and if the war we put on for this title is any indication of the quality that I will continue to uphold as champion, then you’re all going to be extremely happy. In the end though, I am the International Champion, and I am GREAT. Hiroshi Tanahashi’s music plays and he comes out to a mixed reaction to the ring. Tanahashi and Itami shake hands. Tanahashi: I’ll admit it, you are the better man. You’re the greater man too, because I know that in my 10 years of being the top guy wherever I went, there were few men who were able to compete at my level. I know it gets annoying when I kick out of everything and win almost everything, but I can’t help it, I truly am just that great. But you are at that level too Itami. You keep that title, and you make sure you do great with it, because you beat ME, a living legend, but the important point is that you’re on that way to achieving that status too. I’m not going to ask for a rematch yet, but one day, we will compete again. John Cena’s music hits out of nowhere and the crowd pops, but the cheers quickly turn into boos when Cena comes out in a jersey that says “Fuck Chaos”. Cena: Excuse me if I’m wrong, but did you just say you’re the top guy? Listen here, Funaki, there’s only ONE top guy in the RRW, and that’s me. You’ve been the top guy in Japan but who gives a shit, the best guy to come out of Japan in the past 20 years was Yoshi Tatsu and I’ve beaten him tons of times. You don’t call a claim out to the Doctor of Thuganomics title as the top guy and live to see it. If you really think you’re the top guy, Tanahashi, PROVE IT, and face me RIGHT NOW. Tanahashi: Why are you even here? Cena: I was fucking your bitch in the back. Now here’s the difference between me and you. On Saturday, I won my match, but the next night, you LOST. No top guy loses. You couldn’t even kick out of the Burning Hammer. If Tajiri over there with the championship hits me with the Burning Hammer right now I guarantee I’ll kick out. Now who’s REALLY the top guy huh? You’re a pussy, and you’re scared to face me, that’s alright. Tanahashi: Wow, you are really incredibly stupid. But if you want a big match against the Ace of the Universe, it’s not going to be here on Chaos – It’s going to be at a big venue. I’ll see you in 4 weeks John, because you and I are going one on one at LIFE SENTENCE. Cena: Damn that’s how you really want it? To be embarrassed on the big stage? You got it bud. WORD LIFE. Cena drops the mic and sticks his middle finger at Tanahashi but Tanahashi quickly kicks him and whips him into Itami who picks him up and lays him out with the GTS! Itami clears the ring while Tanahashi stands over Cena. MATCH 2: Raymond Rowe w/ Todd Hanson vs Kalisto Rowe hits Kalisto with Death Rowe at 4 minutes to win the match. MATCH 3: Neville vs Austin Aries Neville picks up the win at 13 minutes with the Red Arrow. SEGMENT 3: Tyler Breeze comes out after Neville’s match to boos. '' Breeze: You know what’s funny, Neville? I STILL haven’t gotten my one on one rematch for MY Pure Championship. What kind of fair champion are you? WHERE IS THE JUSTICE? Neville: Oy you gay arse, you’ll get a one on one match when you deserve one. Now listen mate, if you want a title opportunity, it’s not going to be one on one. You know that’s not my style. I’ve spoken to the higher ups and they said they want a big ratings match, and they suggested an elimination chamber match for the Pure Championship. You know me, I’m not going to say no. But I’ll tell you what else, they told me I can choose who competes in the match, and Tyler, my dear friend, you will be in it. Breeze: Oh great, another multiman match where I can lose without losing. Who else is going to be in the match? Neville: I have one surprised saved for Life Sentence itself... but the rest? Jeff Hardy, Manny Andrade, and a man you know very well and are going to face right now… DALTON CASTLE! ''Castle comes out to a big pop and enters the ring against Breeze. MATCH 4: Dalton Castle vs Tyler Breeze Castle picks up the win with the Fairy Tale at 12 minutes. SEGMENT 4: Kota Ibushi is backstage getting ready for his match when Randy Orton comes up to him. Orton: Hey Kota, I know that tonight is a lot of pressure, and I know that both of us have too much pride to settle for anything. What I do need to know from you is, that win or lose tonight, we both need to stay on the same page and remember that we still have a bigger goal, to take down HYDRA. Ibushi: I understand that, that’s why I’ve put my career in jeopardy to fight them. Just watch out, because the Golden Star is going for that chamber spot, and I don’t care who’s standing in my way, you, or Kevin, or anyone from HYDRA, but I WILL do my best to become World Champion. Ibushi gets up and high fives Orton before walking out. MATCH 5: AJ Styles vs Jeff Hardy Styles picks up the win at 11 minutes with the Phenomenal Forearm. SEGMENT 5: Styles grabs a mic after the match. Styles: It’s almost four months now that I was abandoned by my brothers in the Bullet Club, left alone to fight the Wyatt’s. I was considering giving up, but Ladder to Glory came by, and I took down Bray Wyatt. I took down Luke Harper, I took down Erick Rowan, and I took down Braun Strowman. I almost singlehandedly destroyed the Wyatt Family. But as it turned out, they weren’t even the main problem. Bray Wyatt is gone, I can promise that much – but my old friend Finn Balor remains. I guess technically at Summer Showdown we were on the same side. I doubt that stays as is any longer. Finn, you can try to scare everyone with the Demon, and hell, you even had me buying that bullshit at Reign of the Cruel, but Saturday I saw the cracks in the armor. I brought you down, and I was mere minutes away from putting you down. Either you’re nothing special, or I’m a lot better than I thought. Again, either way, I began my mission alone, and I’m going to end it alone. Finn Balor, I want ONE more match, and trust me pal, I’m going to take you down too. Styles drops the mic and stares down the ramp but nothing happens. Styles continues to stare on but nothing happens again. The segment ends with Styles looking irritated and no sign of Balor is to be seen anywhere. SEGMENT 6: Baron Corbin comes down to the ring with the MITB briefcase to a big pop. Corbin: I need to make something very clear before we go forward. I’m not a good guy. You’re not going to see me running around with Owens and Orton, fighting HYDRA because it’s the right thing to do. When I came out at Summer Showdown, it was to cash in. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have come out at all. I never cared about doing the right thing. When I teamed with Randy Orton, it wasn’t about him, it was about the tag titles. That team is dead and gone. I have only one motivation, to become the World Champion. I don’t care if it’s Okada, or even if it’s Kevin Owens, I WILL cash in one day and become the World Champ, that’s a guarantee. Now the only reason I will stand opposed to HYDRA is because of one man, Sami Callihan. Callihan, you ruined my opportunity to become World Champion, and for that, you WILL pay. Sami Callihan comes out to nuclear heat. Callihan: Aw, is the big bad wolf sad like a small little puppy? I don’t give a crap about you Corbin. To the crowd, to those who may not know me… it doesn’t matter. My name is Sami Callihan, and Dario Cueto is paying me six figures to function in HYDRA. I guess in that regard, you and I are similar, Corbin. We look out for ourselves only. For you, that’s becoming World Champion, but for me, it’s making big bucks. Now, I am perhaps the greatest tactical wrestler there is. That smoke grenade was only a preview of the carnage I can bring to the ring. Now I’m asking you, are you sure you want to pick a fight with me? You can try to make me pay, but it won’t end well for you, that I promise. Corbin: Oh trust me, you don’t know what I’m capable of. I will tear you to shreds Callihan. I’m not just going to try, I’m going to succeed. I want you at Life Sentence, and then you’re going to regret ever joining HYDRA. Callihan: Let’s make it fun then. I love extreme matches – Corbin, at Life Sentence, you get your chance to destroy me, and I’ll get my chance to humiliate you… in a steel cage. Callihan’s music plays as he walks to the back and Corbin yells at him from the ring. '''MAIN EVENT: '''Kota Ibushi vs Randy Orton Orton wins at 16 minutes after countering the 450 Splash into an RKO. After the match, Ibushi looks disappointed and upset but Orton helps him up and raises his hand… UNTIL WAR MACHINE JUMPS THE RING! Rowe and Hanson try to attack Orton but Ibushi quickly pulls Rowe back and takes him out with the Golden Star Bomb while Orton is able to hit Hanson with an RKO. Rowe and Hanson retreat and join Dario Cueto and Okada who come out to the ramp. The show ends with Ibushi and Orton in the ring staring down HYDRA. '' ''